The Fallen
by meitre0130
Summary: just a supernatural fic i whipped together.


Anghofio Brenin sat atop the church. The angel was late. He checked the pendant that the angel had given him, and it radiated no warmth, the sign that there was a divine Presence near him. He cursed. It was an hour after they were supposed to have met. He drew the knife that he'd had since he could remember and started rolling it between his fingers, like a gambler would a chip. Not that 'as long as he remembered' was very long ago. He had woken up drowning. A torrent of water had been forcing him down into the bottom of a riverbed, and he had clawed to the surface, knowing only that he had to run, and run far. He had stopped to rest as the moon peaked in the sky, making a lean-to of the decimated trees in the area. It was almost as if thunder and lightning and the wrath of God had blown it all away. The necklace that he was wearing when he came to began burning, but no matter how he pulled at it, it was stuck to him, searing it's pattern into his flesh. A moment later, it released him and cooled instantly. And then a voice came from behind him.

"Anghofio Brenin, you have been chosen by the lord."

He whirled around, and behind him stood a man wearing a tan trenchcoat, standing at around 5'11", with dark hair pulled into disheveled points, seemingly by accident. Before he could even think, Anghofio pulled the knife from the sheath on his hip, and struck towards the man, angling the dagger into his solar plexus and up, intending without knowing how he knew how to do it, to push it under his sternum and shred his heart. In the moment before the dagger pierced him, Anghofio was hurled against a wide nearby tree and held fast there every way.

"Anghofio, i mean you no harm. But that dagger..." he glanced down at the silver three-bladed dagger lying in the dirt, "is on of the few things in this world that can kill me."

"One of the-who the fuck are you? what are you?!" Anghofio screamed, the rest of his body bound to the tree, seemingly by invisible ropes.

"My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord." the moment he said Lord, lightning struck the ground behind him, and a shadow appeared seemingly in the air behind him in the shape of great feathered wings. "Anghofio Brenin, you have been chosen to be an earthly champion of the Lord. You will champion his cause. You will do justice and love mercy." He waved his hind and the bindings holding Anghofio to the tree vanished, casing him to fall limply to the half-crawled and slowly, keeping his eyes on Castiel, retrieved his dagger and slid it home in it's sheath. he straightened and looked Castiel in the eyes. Even though he was taller than the Angel, he felt dwarfed by him.

"i'm sorry, but there's something i need to know first."

"And what is it that require?" Castiel asked, his head tilting and his eyes squinting.

"...Who am I?"

The necklace burned hot at his throat and, startled, he nearly dropped his knife. He fumbled for it and managed to jam it back into it's sheath under his arm before turning to see Castiel behind him.

"you're Late." Anghofio crossed his arms across his chest. Not the most imposing figure,but he didnt need to be. Thin, but not gangly, he stood at 6'1",with loose muscles, not bulging, but obviously there. Brown hair that was once blonde and cut at a middling, neutral length, and eyes a light blue. He was being short with Castiel, but he hadn't worked in a while. he had no ways to vent his pent-up stresses.

Castiel looked away, as if looking at others floating around him. "My apologies. But Dean Winchester proved harder to sway than i had anticipated."

"But is he? Swayed, i mean. How much Did you tell him?"

"I told him all that he needed to know." Castiel said, infuriatingly flat. "Now, he will proceed to do research on Angels with his brother, Sam, And Robert Singer."

"Castiel." Anghofio said. "I don't care what you told him from the perspective of the Divine Ambivilance. I want to know what you told him."

"I told him that we had brought him back, and that we had work for him. Now we're needing only to wait for him to stumble across the seals."

"why wait? I mean, if you told him straight, it'd give him another reason to go looking for lilith with a vengance."

"We need him to discover them himselves. If we told hm that he was the key to stopping Lucifer's rising, he would turn away from it and hide from his destiny."

"Makes sense, from what you've told me about him." He turned and draped his arms on the balcony on the roof, staring out across the city. "in the meantime, have you got any work for me? I'm getting pretty antsy in that damned priory."

Passing in between the buildings in New York City, he tracked a group of demons. Cas had told him that these particular demons were under direct orders from Lilith, trying to break one of the seals. he followed them for an hour, tracking them to the old industrial district. They were tasked with summoning, against all that is good and holy, Cerberus himself, the three-headed dog with the flames of hell burning between its teeth. They, obviously, had to be stopped. By the time they arrived, four other demons had already laid out the circle for his summoning. So, at least seven inside, four on the roofs, and three in the street below. Never good odds.

But Anghofio had a few toys that demons never expected. See, when lucifer took a third of the angels with him to hell, they couldn't carry their swords with them. It ended up that there were hundreds of angel swords that had been scattered across the earth, and the blade tucked under his arm was one of them. most had been recovered by the angels, so when Cas had recruited him, he was able to outfit him. Luckily, not all of them were the hulking daggers that the angels had used. Even the cherubim had carried them, and and they had happened to be perfect for his uses.

He drew the twin M1911 pistols he had recovered from some ancient collectors warehouse. One the darkest of black and the other the brightest white, with pearl inlaid grips of the opposite color in each. Bound to the bottom of each was an Ancient Cherubim's Dagger, small enough to use as a bayonet for his pistols. Each bullet was a magically melded mixture of pure silver and iron soaked in a holy-water and salt marinade, with tiny devil's trapscarved in the head of each bullet. Cas, of course, had instructed him on their creation.

Crouching on the rooftob above and just south of the warehouse, he peeked over the edge. Three in the streets weren't looking up. Good. He glanced up and saw each demon on the roof scanning the streets below, not bothering to look up. At least there was a break. Stepping backwards, he threw his hands around pipes jutting out of his building and hurled himself out into space.

He had misjudged. The demon he was throwing himself at had heard him moving through the air and looked up. Luckily, he collided with the demon before he could raise the alarm and drove his angel's bayonets into either side of his chest. The demon sputtered with it's inner fire and died almost instantly. Rolling, he came behind the next demon and slit it's throat. He dispatched the other two in similar fashion. Looking down, he laid a practiced eye on the doors to the building. Should be thick enough to cover the sound of a few gunshots. He unloaded towards the demons, emptying his left clip evenly among them, rooting their feet to the floor and one in their throats, to stop them from crying out. Knowing they weren't going anywhere, he holstered his pistols smoothly and clambered down a rain gutter on the side of the building, careful to stay awayfrom the windows. Walking around to the front, he drew his right gun and quickly sliced the throats of the three demons, not even stopping to look them in the eyes. he loaded a fresh clipinto his his left and prepared to burst through the doors.

kicking them down, he unloaded. blood flew with the bullets and arced as his blades danced, painting the walls grotesque. covered in gore, he took a can of spray paint and covered the area of the circle, destroying this chance to summon the beast. and that's when he felt a dull pop on the back of his head and passed out.

He woke upon the other side of town. Without moving, he let his hearing and physical sensations tell him what was around. He could hear six different breaths, hear six people chanting. and then his skin lit on fire as they forced their summoning magic into him. and then, his pendant burned even hotter. He felt a soothing voice in his head, telling him, "_shield your eyes." _Unable to move, he tucked his face into his chest at the same moment a brilliant radiance filled the room. Several moments fell, and he felt his bonds slip away. Cracking his eyes, he saw Castiel standing before him, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry, Anghofio. We couldn't lock in on their true position. We had to use you as bait."

Standing, i rub my wrists where i was bound to the post. Looking around a bit, i found my pistols and my own angel sword lying on a crate on the other side of the room. i put them on in seconds, hesitating to sheathe the sword. Cas's back was to him, and he was fast. Then, snorting at his own insane thoughts, hu rammed it home and turned to face Cas. "Fine, whatever." he said, walking past the angel that he loved and despised in equal measures, bumping his shoulder. "As long as i get my grace back."


End file.
